


Good Boy

by sasha_dragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_dragon/pseuds/sasha_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since coming back from the cage, Sam has put up with being ordered about by Dean. When a spell book falls into his hands, Sam has a chance to turn the tables on his big brother and have a little fun along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liliaeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/gifts).



> This story is based on this prompt by liliaeth: Soulless Sam is sick and tired of Dean telling him what to do. So he decides to train his brother to follow his orders instead. Would love manipulative Sam, maybe using some kind of spell or magic, whatever you want for him to turn Dean into his obedient sub. I have strayed a little from the original prompt, but I hope I’ve retained its spirit.

The motel door crashed open and Dean Winchester stormed inside. Tugging irritably at his tie as he paced back and forth, he finally pulled it free and hurled it onto his bed. He stopped pacing when Sam walked in and closed the door.

“I don’t freakin’ believe you Sam!” Dean said angrily as his brother walked over to his bed.

Sam took off his suit jacket and sat down with a sigh. “Now what have I done?” He asked off handily, as he ran his fingers through his hair and loosened his tie. He watched Dean with interest, as he started to pace again biting at his thumb nail as he walked.

Dean came to a halt in front of Sam, “What have you done? Jesus Sam, I know you left your soul back in the cage. But did you leave your damn brain there as well?” Dean waited patiently for a response, but Sam just sat looking blankly at him. Dean realized he was going to have to spell it out to him.

“Look Sam, I know we’re on another hunt but that cheerleader dying after using her great, great, great grandmother’s spell book was our kind of gig.” Sam went to speak, and Dean raised a finger to silence him, “And I know using black magic to make yourself head cheerleader, and get a date with the quarterback. Is a little over the top. But that doesn’t give you the right to walk up to her grieving mother, and say it was lucky only Cheryl-Anne was killed in that freak accident in the canteen. And not some innocent kid.” Dean’s rant wound down and he stared at Sam as if waiting for an apology.

Sam shrugged, “What? All I did was tell the truth, thank god Cheryl-Anne could barely walk and chew gum at the same time. Can you imagine the devastation she could’ve caused if she’d been able to actually read Latin properly?” Sam shook his head and laughed, “Although her being choked by a two foot long purple tongue, was kinda funny. She should’ve stuck to texting and selfies, rather than trying to use magic.” He said with a shrug.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, and took a calming breath, “Ok, it’s my fault I should’ve remembered empathy is no longer your strong suit. Do you think you can manage to burn the Wicked Witch of The West’s spell book? Dean asked as he stalked over to the door.

“Where the hell are you goin’ now?” Sam asked as Dean opened the door.

“I am going to get drunk, and then hopefully I’m gonna get laid. Just do as you’re told Sam, and get rid that damn thing.” Dean pointed at the battered book Sam, had just pulled out of his jacket pocket.

Sam got to his feet and glared at his brother, “I’m getting sick of you telling me what to do Dean. I don’t need a baby sitter, I managed just fine while you were playing house with Lisa and Ben.”

Dean spun on his heels and stormed over to Sam, “Now you fuckin’ listen to me, Sam. Just because Grandpa Campbell was perfectly happy, to let his own personal little terminator walk around without supervision. Doesn’t mean I’m going to make the same mistake. Now you burn that fucking book, and don’t you dare mention Lisa and Ben again. You hear me?” Dean’s eyes blazed with fury his jaw clenched, and it looked like he was itching to punch Sam in the face.

Sam smirked at his brother, hoping Dean would take a swing at him. He so wanted to put big brother in his place. So much about Dean got under his skin these days, the constant ordering him about for one thing. Couldn’t Dean see he was the better hunter now? Since he’d come back from the cage minus his soul, Sam had seen the word with a startling clarity. He was no longer fettered by useless emotions like guilt, doubt, or remorse. All the emotions Dean had in abundance, and they made him weak.

Sam sneered, “Don’t worry Dean, I won’t mention your precious little family again. By the way how is Lisa these days? She over you nearly using her as a midnight snack yet?” Sam enjoyed the flash of pain in Dean’s green eyes, watching him curl in on himself as the fight drained out of him.

Dean’s reaction to the barb, proved to Sam how weak his brother was. His plan to gain Intel about Alpha’s had been perfectly sound, and Dean’s little walk on the dark side had provided it. So what if Dean had gotten a little too hot and heavy, for Lisa’s comfort? He should never had gotten involved with her again. But that was Dean for you, always needy and desperate for a family to love.

Dean stepped back and scrubbed at his face with his hand, “You just burn that damn book Sam, and don’t wait up for me.” He turned away and walked out of the room. His familiar swagger gone, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Sam rolled his eyes in disgust, why the hell did he let Dean push him around? It seemed even without his soul, certain aspects of pre cage Sam’s personality refused to die. That included following his big brother’s orders. He looked down at the tattered book in his hand, and he had to admit it. Dean was right the book needed to be destroyed.

Sam threw the book onto the bed and changed out of his suit. The last time he’d burnt something in an alley dressed in a suit, he’d had to leave town in a hurry. Although that was probably more to do with the fact he was burning the body of a werewolf he’d just killed, than wearing a suit while he did it. But just to be on the safe side, he changed into a flannel button down and jeans. They might be considered more sartorially appropriate to skulk around burning things in.

Sam picked up the book and fliped through it, there was the usual collection of love potions and other crap. But then one spell caught his eye, “Huh obedience spell, cast upon a soul and make them a slave to your every desire.” Sam shook his head and grinned, “Yeah right, I could just imagine Dean being a slave to anyone’s desire.”

Sam thought about the unfortunate Cheryl-Anne. They’d stumbled across her case, during another hunt for a creature that was gutting teens in the next town. The cheerleader had used a spell to give her a silver tongue, so she could sweet talk the quarterback. Sadly for her she’d been unable to decipher her ancestor’s writing. Instead of a silver tongue, it had engorged with blood and choked her.

Sam grabbed his jacket, and started towards the door. Then he looked at the book in his hand, perhaps it would be amusing to give Dean a taste of his own medicine. Sam dropped his jacket onto the bed and opened the book again. He read the faded spidery writing, the spell was simple enough and he had the ingredients in the trunk of the Impala. With a smile he headed for Dean’s baby.

Sam was sitting at the table in the corner of the motel room researching, when Dean staggered back in the early hours of the morning. Dean looked at him blearily and grunted. Sam presumed that was big brother for good morning. Then Dean toppled forward onto the bed, and fell asleep fully clothed.

Sam waited until his brother started to snore then stood up. He walked to Dean’s bedside, opened the book and started to read. He paused to gently apply the foul smelling paste he’d made earlier, to Dean’s full lips. Dean snuffled, licked his lips and grimaced at the taste. Sam’s hand stilled when Dean’s eyes fluttered, then Sam relaxed as he settled and snored loudly.

The spell was almost complete there was just one more thing to do. Sam bent over and whispered his chosen phrase, to trigger the spell’s effect into Dean’s ear. He was close enough for his lips to softly brush the shell of Dean’s ear, and his breath tousle the short brown hair.

Sam straightened and turned away from the bed with a smile. He rubbed his fingers together, the feel of Dean’s soft lips still lingering on them. Somewhere deep inside of him something stirred. A ghostly echo of Sammy swept over him, a rush of swirling emotions, want, shame and desire fought for dominance. “Well, well Sammy, looks like you had a few secrets, didn’t you? Wonder what big brother would’ve said, if he knew how you really felt about him.”

When Dean finally woke up he was being watched by Sam. He ignored the stare, sat up and rubbed his eyes, “Good morning Dean, nice of you to finally join me. Feel like helping me do some research into this hunt?” Sam said, cheerily ignoring the stink eye Dean was giving him.

“Screw you Sam, research is your department. I’m gonna hit the head get a shower, and then grab some breakfast.” Dean looked at his watch and smiled crookedly, “Make that ‘brunch’, and then you can tell me how to gank the monster we’re hunting.” Dean slid off the bed and slowly straightened up, finishing with a stretch and an absent scratch at his belly.

Sam’s eyes narrowed as he caught a glimpse of freckled skin beneath Dean’s crumpled white button down. Once again he felt the ghostly presence of Sammy inside his head, this time more insistent and wanting. These days Sam wasn’t one to deny his urges, and he listened to the small voice with interest.

Dean walked towards the bathroom, as he reached the door he looked at his brother, “Brew me a cup of coffee while I’m in the shower.”

Sam took a drink of coffee, and without looking away from the screen said, “Dean, why don’t you be a good boy, and take your shower then come and help me.”

Sam glanced up and saw the incredulous expression on Dean’s face at being called a good boy.He expected Dean to hurl abuse at him, but his brother’s face was blank he shuddered and licked lips. Dean blushed and lowered his eyes, “Yes Sam, I’ll only be a few minutes. Do you want to go to the library after I’m done?” He asked in a soft hesitant voice.

Sam leant back in his chair, he’d never expected the spell to work in the first place. Seeing Dean like this? He felt a rush of possessive arousal, as Dean looked up at him from beneath his eyelashes. Dean’s the alpha male body language was gone, and he stood there with his head lowered and his eyes downcast submissively.

Suddenly Sam wanted more than to give Dean a taste of his own medicine, he wanted his brother on his knees before him looking up at him in adoration.

The thought of Dean like that caused Sam to squirm in his seat, his jeans suddenly too tight. “Sam, are you alright?” Dean asked softly, looking at him uncertainly. Sam nodded, and took a moment to get himself under control. Sam smiled and stood up, “I’m fine Dean, now go and take your shower and I’ll get you some breakfast. How about some coffee and croissants? A little change from the usual heart attack on a plate.” Sam wanted to see Dean’s reaction to his suggestion of a girly breakfast for him.

Dean’s face lit in a grateful smile, “Ok Sam that sounds great. I’ll be ready when you get back.” He went into the bathroom and Sam heard the shower turn on.

Sam grabbed the keys to the Impala and headed for the door. As Sam drove away he thought about Dean, he wasn’t blind he knew how attractive his big brother was. It was the reason he’d used him as bait for that vampire. Also logically having Dean to warm his bed, would be a lot cheaper than spending his nights with hookers. And so much easier than hooking up with random strangers in bars. The thought of his macho brother begging him to fuck him, was too good to resist.

Besides Sam wanted to know just how far he could push the spell. From his understanding the effects were never meant to be permanent, they were only supposed to last a few hours at a time. Sam wondered just what he could get Dean to do for him, while he was under the spell’s power.

When Sam came back, he found Dean fully dressed and sitting at the table waiting for him. He was studying something on his lap top, he looked up at Sam. “Hi Sammy, I got started on the research like you wanted me to, is this alright?” Dean handed Sam several pages of hand written notes. Dean sat quietly with his hands folded in his lap, while Sam read his research.

Sam couldn’t help but be impressed with the work Dean had done while he was gone, it matched what he’d found out and even furthered it. “Very good Dean, I’m impressed, now eat your breakfast and we’ll head out and interview some of the witnesses later.”

Sam sat down and carried on reading Dean’s research, while his brother tucked into his croissants and espresso. Sam’s concentration was disturbed when he heard a low moan from Dean. He looked up and watched Dean demolish another of the flaky pastries, with a look of bliss on his face. Sam reached out and cupped Dean’s face in his hand, and brushed the crumbs off his lips with his thumb. Dean leant into the touch his eyes fluttering closed, as Sam swept his thumb along his full lips.

Sam froze when Dean opened his eyes, and gave him a look full of trust all his defences gone. Dean truly was his for the taking. Sam let his hand linger for a few more seconds, and then he pulled it away. He noted the disappointed look in Dean’s eyes, and a smile tugged sat his lips. Dean had always been tactile craving physical affection, a commodity which had been scarce in the Winchesters youth. John’s idea of physical affection, was ruffling Dean’s hair after stitching him back together after a hunt gone wrong. This was something he could use to help him train his big brother.

Sam stood and Dean looked up at him, and he had stamp down the urge to drag Dean to his feet and claim him right there. But he was nothing if not patient, he’d study how long the spell would last and if its effects would linger. ”Come on Dean, we’ve got witnesses to interview.”

Dean stood up gracefully and fell into step behind Sam as they left the motel room. The spell had lasted for another three hours, and Sam had taken full advantage of it. He kept brushing against Dean, invading the other man’s personal space in a way that would’ve made Cas proud. All the time praising Dean for his work. Sam enjoyed how Dean would blush shyly, and look to him for approval.

But all good things come to an end, and Sam had known when the spell began to wear off. Dean gradually became more guarded, and slowly his back straightened and the swagger returned to his walk. By the time they returned to the motel room, Dean was once again his irritating, bossy self. Sam wasn’t bothered by Dean’s curt orders, especially when he told Sam to go fuck himself. When he’d accidently brushed against Dean. Because for few fleeting moments, Dean leant into him before pulling away with a glare.

Dean threw himself onto his bed, “Sam, go and grab us some take out, I’m beat” Dean rubbed at his eyes and yawned, “I really am getting too old for this shit.” He grumbled as he reached the remote, and turned the T.V. on.

Sam smiled graciously and did as he was told. When he returned later with a couple of pizzas and beers. He found Dean slumped against the headboard asleep, the remote still clutched in his hand. While he’d getting their evening meal Sam had made a few other stops.

He’d brought more of the ingredients for the obedience spell, and later tonight he’d reinforce it. Sam stood by Dean’s bed, everything was coming together nicely now. Sam reached out and shook his brother, “Hey there Sleeping Beauty, time to get up and get something to eat. Pizza alright?” Sam said brightly, a warm smile on his face.

Dean squinted up at him and rubbed at his neck, trying to ease the stiffness from sleeping awkwardly, “Pizza’s fine dude, and what’ve you got to be so happy about?” He asked warily, as he joined Sam at the table, more than a little unnerved by Robo Sam’s apparent happiness. It was more emotion he’d seen from his brother since they’d been reunited, and he’d found out Sam had left a little something down in the cage with Lucifer.

Sam flipped open his pizza and tore a slice off, “I’m just happy with how this hunt is going.”

Dean sat and snagged a slice of his own, and took a bite, “The fact this fugly has torn up ten people has got you all of a tingle, is real nice Sam.” He said through a mouthful of Pizza.

Sam shrugged, “We’ve established its feeding patterns, where it likes to hunt. Better yet how to kill it. Of course I’m happy, this hunt should be done by tomorrow, and we can get the hell out of here.” Plus he now had the means to get Dean exactly where he wanted him, on his knees begging. Of course he was happy.

The next morning as the brothers prepared to leave, Dean grimaced and rubbed at his mouth. Sam followed the motion with his eyes, “What’s wrong Dean?”

Dean looked at him and frowned, “Don’t know what’s wrong with me, my mouth tastes like ass. Must be the coffee here. Well you ready to go princess? We’re burning daylight here.” Dean swung the weapon filled duffle bag onto his shoulder.

Sam had to look away, he knew exactly why Dean’s mouth tasted like ass. Last night he’d reinforced the spell, and as soon as the creature was dead he’d trigger it again. Sam might have wanted to have Dean under his control, but he wasn’t stupid enough to have his brother blindly obedient to him during a hunt. He needed Dean sharp to watch his back.

Much, much later the door to the motel room was hurled open and Sam dragged Dean into the room. He turned pushed the door shut with his shoulders, and just managed to wrap his arms around his shivering brother as his knees buckled. “God damnit Dean, why the hell did you do that? I’d got the thing where I wanted it.” Sam said as he tried to drag his now struggling brother, towards the bathroom.

Despite his lack of coordination, Dean began to fight against Sam’s hold trying to break free. He was flailing desperately, and managed to elbow Sam in the ribs causing him to stumble. Dean took advantage of Sam’s momentary loss of control and broke free. He crawled away from Sam, and tucked himself into the corner of the room. His eyes feral and his lips pulled back in a snarl.

Sam regained his footing and stared down at Dean, he cursed under his breath. During the hunt, Sam had been luring the creature into the open. He knew he had the shot, it was just a matter of waiting for it to pounce. Unfortunately for him, Dean’s protect Sammy instinct was still fully functional. As the creature launched itself at what it thought was Sam’s unprotected back, Dean leapt in between them. In the fight that followed Dean had been clawed, and according to the lore there was poison on the creature’s claws.

Sam entered the fray stabbing the creature in the back with a silver blade, and as it reared back in pain he put his gun to its head. Blowing its brains out with a consecrated iron round. Not exactly how it was supposed to go, but efficient all the same. He dragged it’s corpse off Dean, and dropped to his knees beside his brother. Sam tore at Dean’s shirt hoping the creature hadn’t drawn blood. But true to Dean’s luck, there was a set of jagged claw marks running along his ribs oozing blood.

Sam sat back and swore loudly, “Ok Dean, we need to get you back to the motel now.” There was no recognition in Dean’s eyes, and he suddenly started to swing wildly at Sam. Sam easily dodged the uncoordinated attack, taking hold of Dean’s wrists in one hand. Punching his brother on the jaw with the other. Sam stood pulling Dean’s limp bodyinto a fireman’s lift, and jogged back to the car.

Now back in the motel room with Dean cowering in the corner, Sam glowered at him. He needed to clean the wounds, in the old days Sammy would’ve given Dean a loving sponge bath. To clean the wounds and wash away any lingering poison. But to this Sam, the most logical way to get Dean clean and cooled down, was to put him under the shower.

Sam looked at his wild eyed brother and sighed, he had no other option, “Well this wasn’t how I envisaged the night going after I used this…..Dean, be a good boy and come here.” Sam waited, he wasn’t sure if the spell would override the poison in Dean’s veins. He saw the struggle going on, as two supernatural elements battled with one another. Dean threw his head back, eyes squeezed tightly closed shivering with fever.

Finally Dean uncurled, and slowly crawled across the stained carpet towards Sam, “That’s it Dean, come here, there’s a good boy.” Sam said as Dean knelt in front of him swaying. He crouched down and gently put his hand on the back of Dean’s neck. He winced at the heat beneath his fingers, the poison was burning his big brother up. “Come on, let’s get you cooled down.”

Sam got Dean to his feet and put his arm across his shoulders, wrapping his other arm around his brother’s waist. Sam walked them into the bathroom. When they were inside Sam let go of Dean, he swayed but remained upright, “Come on, we need to get you out of your clothes.” Dean blinked at him, but made no motion to help or hinder, as Sam deftly undid the buttons on his shirt.

As Sam stripped Dean, he sighed, “When are you going to learn Dean? You don’t have to protect me anymore.” He said as he pulled Dean’s henley up over his body, he frowned at the still bleeding claw marks. The wounds weren’t too deep, for once it looked like Dean wasn’t going to need stiches. The problem was the venom coursing through Dean’s blood stream. Sam had already mixed up a batch of antidote in case of something like this, but first he needed to wash the wounds out with both fresh water and then holy water.

As Sam reached for Dean’s belt, his brother spoke, “Always protect you Sam,…sssmy job to take care of you.” He slurred the last words, and shivered as Sam pulled his jeans down.

Sam was worried Dean’s temperature was climbing rapidly, he had to get him cooled down now. Sam reached into the shower and turned it on. He grabbed Dean by the arms and pushed him under the cool spray, Dean let out a startled cry and started to struggle. “Damnit Dean, you have to stay still.” Despite the power of the spell, Dean still fought.

With a curse Sam stepped fully clothed into the small cubicle, and pressed his body against Dean’s. “He bent forward and spoke softly, “You’re doing so well for me, Dean you want to please me, don’t you?”

Dean turned his face towards Sam, “I want to be good for you Sammy, but it hurts, please let me get out.” His teeth chattered as he turned his face to Sam, and looked pleadingly at him.

“Soon I promise, but I have to get you clean. Why don’t you let me take care of you for a change?” Sam said as he ran his large hands down Dean’s body, enjoying the feel of firm muscles and smooth skin.

Dean felt so good in his arms, and the wide eyed way he was looking at him was so much better than he could’ve imagined.” As long as you’re a good boy and let me take care of you.” He said softly as he reached for the soap.

Dean didn’t respond, he let his head fall back onto Sam’s shoulder and gave himself over completely to his brother.

Sam lathered his hands and began to wash Dean, as much as he was enjoying this he had to make sure the poison was gone. As he reached the claw marks, Dean moaned and pressed back against him. Sam smiled as he looked down, and saw Dean’s cock start to harden. Like many hunters his brother had a complicated relationship with pain. Sam pressed the scratches a little harder and Dean rocked against him, Sam seized the opportunity. He bent forward and pressed a kiss to Dean’s neck suckling gently, as he slid his hand lower to rest on his brother’s hip.

Sam carried on washing Dean’s chest, fingers gently brushing over his nipples. “Come on Dean, tell me what you want, do you want me to stop? Or do you want me to keep touching you.” Sam whispered, as he stroked Dean’s hip bone with his thumb.

“Sam don’t stop, please.” Dean begged shamelessly, shivering at the feel of wet denim against his ass.

“Maybe later, but right now we have to dress those claw marks.” Sam said with a smirk, stepping back leaving Dean on edge, his chest heaving as if he’d been running. He had every intention of finishing what he’d started. But a little anticipation only heightened the experience.

Sam turned off the shower and helped Dean climb out, holding on as he staggered unsteadily into him. Sam felt his brother’s erection dig into his hip, and he pulled him closer. He picked up a towel wrapped it around Dean’s hips, and led him out of the bathroom.

Sam dried Dean off and laid him on the bed, lightly running his hand down his brother’s arm, “Just relax and I’ll be back soon.” Dean’s temperature had gone down, it looked as if the shower had done its job. Sam stood at the bottom of the bed, and slowly peeled off his wet clothes. He heard Dean’s breathing become more erratic, with every item he removed. He picked up the towel he used on Dean and dried himself. Then he went to his duffle bag and retrieved the flask of holy water, and the antidote he’d mixed up earlier. Sam turned back to Dean and knelt by his bedside.

Dean watched every move with wide eyed anticipation, he’d never felt so cared for. This Sam was surprising him, he’d expected him to be rough and uncaring. But he’d been nothing but gentle with him. Dean was afraid that one of those oh so gentle touches would break him apart, and nothing would glue him back together.

“Dean, Dean where have you gone? Come back, I need you here.” Sam called him back from where he was hiding away from his little brother. Once Dean was with him again, Sam poured holy water onto the open wounds.

Dean arched up off the bed fighting the urge to scream. The water hissed and bubbled, as it came into contact with the tainted injuries. Sam reached up and stroked Dean’s forehead soothing him, and once again his brother turned into the touch.

“You’re doing so well Dean, you just need to hold on a little longer. Do you think you can do that for me?” Dean looked at Sam, he’d do anything to make Sam proud of him. He nodded meekly as he gripped the comforter tightly, forcing himself to remain still. Sam smeared some purple goo onto the scratches. The goo burned and the room faded away, the only thing anchoring him in place was the weight of Sam’s hand on his shoulder.

As Dean writhed on the bed, Sam rested his hand on his shoulder and waited for him to ride out the pain. Sam licked his lips at the sight of his big brother lying there, naked and vulnerable. His cock filled with blood, bobbing against his flat stomach.

Sam watched as a pearl of pre-come rolled down the engorged shaft, he was so engrossed he never realized Dean was watching him. “Sam, please.” Dean begged for relief, his green eyes filled with need.

“Do you really want this Dean? Do you want to be a good boy for me? ”Sam said as he climbed onto the bed, and rolled on top of his brother. There was so much he wanted to do to Dean. He wanted to see his strong willed brother come apart, but he had all the time in the world for that. This was all about staking his claim on Dean, Sam rolled his hips and their cocks rubbed together. Dean whimpered softly at the friction, and then sighed as Sam took hold of his wrists and pinned them to the bed.

Sam rutted against him, marvelling at how easily Dean was giving him everything he wanted. Then Dean tilted his head back and offered Sam his throat, “Please Sam, make me yours, I’ve always belonged to you.” He said his voice husky, as he arched up to meet Sam’s shallow thrusts.

Sam dropped down and sucked a bruise into the freckled column of Dean’s neck, rocking his body faster and harder. Dean’s legs wrapped around him urging him on, suddenly Sam was overwhelmed by the need to come. The heat licked up his spine like a forest fire, and he bit down hard on Dean’s neck. The tang of copper on his tongue pushed him over the edge.

Sam heard his brother cry out, the sudden sharp pain had taken Dean with him. He felt Dean’s cock pulse, and the wet heat of his come spilling between their bodies. The two of them lay entangled together, and finally Sam came back to himself. He lapped lazily at the sluggishly bleeding bite on Dean’s neck as he pushed himself onto his elbows. Savouring the taste of blood on his tongue once again.

Sam looked down at his brother, Dean was breathing hard his full lips parted and his eyes closed. A look of ecstasy on his face. When he at long last Dean managed to open his eyes, and look up adoringly. Sam smiled and ran his fingers through Dean’s sweat soaked hair, the spell had been a success. “You’ve been a very good boy Dean.”


End file.
